conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tranh Chup-yar City
Tranh Chup-yar City is the capital of the Grand Yarphese Republic, on the island of Ko Samui, off the coast of former Thailand. It was designed by Trầng Chúp Long in 2007, and the capital was moved there by November 18 from Saigon, the former capital. The movement of the capital is celebrated as a national holiday, and a picture of Tranh Chup-yar City is on the back of the five-Huo coin. Name The former name of Tranh Chup-yar City was Mae Nam, a popular tourist destination before the communist era. When the Vietnamese Liberation Army swept through the country, the name Tranh Chup-yar City became the new title in order to spread Trầng Chúp Long's (premier of Yarphei — his Yarphese name is Tranh Chup Yar) cult of personality. Despite the name change, Thai-speaking residents may still call the city Mae Nam in informal context, despite discouragement by the government. Layout Tranh Chup-yar City is notable for its portrayal of the "official" Yarphese style of architecture and green architecture. In addition, it is notable for its wide boulevards, spacious buildings, few roads, and abundance of green space. The city is split into three parts, simply named parts I, II, and III. Part I, at the east of the city, is the largest. It contains many large commercial buildings and parks. The main arterial roads are large boulevards that split the area into irregular blocks. To the east of the part is the Yarphese Palace, the residence of Trầng Chúp Long. The entire southern half of the part is Bốngwìn Park, one of the most beautiful parks in Yarphei. It contains thousands of trees and several hills as well as parade fields and wildlife. Some notable buildings in this part include the Yarphese Palace and Quầyđưa Multipurpose Building, the second-tallest building in Yarphei. Part II is the residential area of the city. It is in the shape of a circle, with several blocks inside it. It holds 90% of the city's population, the rest being in embasssies and the palace. Each block is very large, so most houses are located on the interior of these blocks. They are reachable by pathways, but are not accessible by car. Part III contains government buildings and embassies as well as local commodities such as restaurants and post offices. The city is connected by the Tranh Chup-yar City Metro, although many choose to use bicycles or drive. The subway system currently has three lines. History The city was designed in early 2006 when it was discovered that Saigon proved to be an unstrategic capital. Trầng Chúp Long and several other urban planners spent one week surveying the area and drawing plans. Construction began immediately, beginning with terracing the land. The Tranh Chup-yar City Metro also began contruction immediately. With the unexpected conversion to Buddhism and the military junta, Trầng Chúp Long ordered the city be rebuilt in the official style. However, the VLA disapproved this 66% to 34%, and it was decided that the original foundations and metro would be left in place. For this reason, the subway is in the Stalinist grandeur style rather than in a Buddhist style. The city was completed within five months due to the millions of workers constructing the city. In the mean time, several thousand VLA had signed up to move to the city. The population influx made it possible for the city to have 80,000 people by late 2007. Western countries were in awe at how quickly the city was built and settled. The government moved to the city on 18 November 2007. The famous ship VLN Giai Phong was used to move Trầng Chúp Long, his family, and close generals. Seeing the weakness, Vietnam launched a surprise attack on Saigon in order to reclaim the land. Immediately put in to action when he arrived in TCYC, a naval battle took place in the South China Sea. At the Treaty of Hue, a new border line replaced that of the 11th parallel. Tranh Chup-yar City suffered through two wars. After the Phuket Heat Wave on 9 July 2008, when a poorly aimed weather system hit Phuket causing temperatures to rise to over 55°C, Thailand invaded Yarphei as the secon part of the Thai-Yarphese War. It use long-range missles aimed at Tranh Chup-yar City, destroying many buildings and even penetrating some Metro stations. Afterwards, the entire city was reinforced. Tranh Chup-yar City was a prime target during the 2010 Yarphese War. Several bombs partly destroyed the Yarphese Palace and other landmarks, and the city faced extreme damage. The metro stations served as bomb shelters and successfully saved the population, but the damage was immense. The city continued to be rebuilt with new fortifications. In the mean time, the capital was at Saigon until 1 June. In 2011, Tranh Chup-yar city was declared the "superior capital" of Yarphei, with Saigon being the "inferior capital." The terms have little intristic meaning, as Saigon is the location of military control, while Tranh Chup-yar city controls the rest of the government. Category:Settlements Category:Tranh Chup-yar City